


I Will Be The One

by merv606



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Creepy is My Love Language Terry, Is it Stockholm syndrome if you don't realize your capture is a capture?, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oblivious Daniel (he gets there in the end though), Obsessive Terry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merv606/pseuds/merv606
Summary: Based on the prompt:Daniel gets hurt or knocked on the head somehow and gets amnesia. Silver finds out and takes advantage of the situation.The idea in my head when I read this was months after the tournament, Terry goes to make amends, realizing his obsession with Daniel wasn’t revenge for what happened to Kreese but with Daniel himself, his perfect little student.So Daniel accepts the apology - it’s what Miyagi would do - but doesn’t want anything to do with Terry.Cue shortly after and the accident that steals his memories of the last few months. He does not remember the betrayal or the real reason Terry had started training him.The story starts with them in some small village in Hawaii - remote.It’s where Terry takes him - now that he has Daniel he will have him all to himself that’s for sure
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Terry Silver
Comments: 50
Kudos: 41





	I Will Be The One

**Author's Note:**

> And, here you go.
> 
> Is it Stockholm syndrome if you don't realize your capture is a capture? Thoughts from the shower. 
> 
> Anyway - slight, slight virginity kink, loss of virginity, obsessive Terry, oblivious Daniel, twisted but sexy set against a beautiful backdrop, creepy is my love language Terry, cock warming, somnophilia.
> 
> Possession by Sarah McLachlan - one of my favorite songs since I was teenager and let's not examine that too closely - is officially their theme song. 
> 
> I have single handedly decided and declare - loudly - that it is the official theme song of the Silverusso pairing.
> 
> I'll post the lyrics at the end of this :)
> 
> Go to youtube and have a listen. Or wherever. You do you.
> 
> I mean, I would never tell anyone how to live their life but, listen to this song. 
> 
> Daniel's 19/20 and Terry is late 20's/early thirties.  
> Daniel's age is screwed up anyway with the age he should be as per the movies - he'd be over 19 or a few days away when he competed in 85 and I don't think they established an age for Terry.  
> We know he was in Vietnam but that ended in 75, and they don't say how old he was when he enlisted so.....

Daniel wakes up to the sounds of water and sunlight pouring in through large open windows.

He's in a huge four poster bed with white gauzy linen hanging down. It's the biggest bed he's even seen, and definitely the softest.

He racks his brain to try to figure out where he is.

The last thing he remembers is a hospital room. Before that, training under Cobra Kai with his new sensei, Terry Silver, who was helping him with the upcoming tournament after saving him from Mike Barnes.

Speaking of, he sees Terry walk into the room who notices right away that Daniel is awake, his elbows bent where they rest on the bed so his upper body is elevated and he can take in his surroundings.

Daniel sees him pull a cord next to the door and another man suddenly appears, then Terry's voice. "Get the doctor, he's awake."

After the man scurries off with his instructions, Terry comes into full view when he pulls back the curtain to kneel on the bed next to Daniel. He places a gentle hand in the middle of his chest. "Lie back down for me, sweetheart."

'Sweetheart!' Daniel's mind says in disbelief, but does as he's told, putting his head back on the pillow.

The man from before reappears quickly with another man Daniel also doesn't recognize and Terry gets up to make room for him.

"It's okay. He's your doctor." Terry explains at the quizzical look that must be on Daniel's face as he tries to move away from the man.

Terry steps back but watches the doctor as he goes through the process of checking Daniel over. Bright penlight in the eye that makes him blink, checking his pulse, asking a few questions about how he feels.

The doctor gets up, talking with Terry as he walks him to the door before they both step out.

Daniel wonders where Mr. Miyagi and his mother are. Where he is for that matter.

"What happened?" he asks as soon as Terry comes back into the room.

"There was an accident. You fell trying the balancing wheel with Miyagi and hit your head on the edge, knocked you unconscious. They brought you to hospital but you weren't waking up and developed a fever. it turns out the cut you got on your forehead," and Daniel's hand flies up, his fingers feeling a small bandage, "from where you hit the edge got infected and it hit you pretty fast."

"I don't remember," Daniel mumbles.

"We were all worried."

"We?"

"Me, your mom, and Miyagi."

Before Daniel can even ask where they are, Terry continues. 

"I had a team of the best doctors flown in to treat you. Once you started recovering, it was decided, by everyone, that it would be a good idea to bring you here to finish recuperating. Fresh air and sunshine."

"Here being?"

"Hawaii"

"Where are Mr. Miyagi and my mom?" Daniel finally asks.

"Still back in California and Jersey." Terry responds easily. 

"So, they stayed there, and you came to Hawaii with me?" he says slowly, like he's trying to figure out how that makes any sense.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Before I brought you here, when you were in the hospital, you said the last thing you remembered was training with me," Terry says instead of answering.

Flashes of his time in the hospital start filtering in, bits and pieces, Terry's words helping the process.

"Remember anything else?"

"No," he says, fingers playing with the edges of the blanket on the bed. "How much time can't I remember?"

Terry sighs. "The doctor says you should get some rest."

"No, please. I need to know."

"The accident happened a few months after you won the tournament."

"I won the tournament?!"

"Yes Daniel. With my help you did," Terry lies, smoothly.

"Was Mr. Miyagi there?"

Terry studies Daniel. He was hoping to have a few more days but he's already got the story he planned to tell Daniel memorized so no harm in getting that implanted in Daniel's head now - Terry's version of the truth.

Terry sits on the edge of the bed, pleased when Daniel doesn't try to move away.

"You came to my house one night. Miyagi and you got into a fight when he found out you were training in secret under Cobrai Kai with me," Terry furthers the lie. "You were patching things up though. It's why you were there on the balance wheel in the first place. Miyagi wanted your training to be balanced if you were going to continue with me and my philosophies."

"I don't understand. Not that I don't appreciate that you were helping me out Mr. Silver, but if Mr. Miyagi was back to training me, why was I still training with you?" 

Terry smiles at Daniel's use of his last name. This next part will be delicious he thinks. 

"That night, when you came to me, you did because you didn't know where else to go. You were pretty upset. You kissed me," he says.

Daniel stops breathing.

"I knew you had feelings for me. I saw the way you reacted to me whenever I put my hands on you when we were training. It's why I did it so much. Because Daniel, I wanted you too. So bad. But I needed you to be the one to initiate it. Once you did, I had no restraints. You've been mine since then," he says, like he's stating a fact, and maybe he is. 

Daniel had been insanely attracted to the man, many nights spent with one hand wrapped around his cock, the phantom feelings of Terry's hand on his hips as he fingered himself to orgasm, wishing it was the older male inside him instead.

His head is reeling, he wishes, more than anything, that he could remember that.

"Stop thinking," he hears Terry say. "Get some rest."

"Will they come visit?” he blurts out. “Mr. Miyagi and my mom?

"Eventually," he confirms, "once you're settled."

Terry has no worries about them. He knows they won't say anything to contradict the fantasy he's built. He paid the hospital bills and they signed legally binding agreements. They know what's best and will keep their mouths shut when the time comes and Terry can no longer keep Daniel away from them. By then anyway, Terry will have ruined Daniel for anyone else but him. He'll be in too deep.

Daniel goes to open his mouth, more questions on his tongue. 

"Rest," Terry tells Daniel firmly, his voice brokering no argument. "Or i'll have the Doctor give you something."

Satisfied, Terry moves to get up, his back to Daniel.

"Wait," Daniel says. "Can you stay in here with me?" and Terry has to reign himself in before turning to face him.

"You're the only thing I really know here," he explains, gesturing to the room. 

"Of course I will Daniel," Terry agrees as he pushes back the blankets to get underneath.

Daniel falls asleep against him, presses against his side, the feelings of Terry's fingers in his hair follow him into his dreams.

Terry, however, stays awake for hours after, just lying in bed enjoying the slight weight of Daniels slender body against his own, pliable and warm through the thin tank top he wears. Rejoicing at the feeling of his boy finally being in his arms, where he belonged, and the feel of goosebumps erupting on Daniel's flesh where he strokes him on his bare arm. 

Finally, Terry has everything he wanted, and his mind goes back to the day he went to Little Trees to talk to Daniel after the tournament.

To explain himself.

It had been weeks and Terry could not get Daniel off his mind, the realization hitting hard that it wasn’t revenge for Kreese that had made Terry so obsessed with Daniel but the brunette beauty himself.

How Daniel had accepted his explanation, of his friendship with Kreese forged in the bonds of war, and the apology, although Daniel made it clear it was only because Mr. Miyagi would want him to, but that he wanted nothing to do with Terry.

More weeks had gone by with Daniel resisting every attempt of Terry to win his affection.

Expensive gifts, offers to upgrade the store, dinner at the finest restaurants, trips - Daniel had turned them all down without a second's hesitation, his temper getting more and more heated with each new offer and Terry's refusal to abide by his wishes and leave him alone.

And Terry had never wanted him more. All that fire and spirit - he wanted, no needed it turned to him and him only.

That single minded focus, so much like Terry's own - they would make such a legendary pair. Like fire and gasoline. Daniel had to see that - maybe that's why he resisted so much - fear of what Terry brought out in him.

Terry was willing to move heaven and Earth to get Daniel, but the realization was sinking in that that would be the easier option than changing Daniel's mind.

His boy was so stubborn.

But then the accident.

The unexplained fever, the medical bills, the need for a saviour.

The desperation of both the old man and his mother, and if there was one thing Terry knew, was how to exploit desperation.

Terry was above all things, an opportunist, able to sense when something would turn his way, and it had.

He saw his opportunity and he had taken it, like everything else. He seized his moment by swooping in, had them agreeing to anything.

He’d been given a second chance, even if it had been bought and paid for.

But, that was then and this is now.

Terry has Daniel, the very thing that had been consuming his every waking moment, in his arms now and that’s all that matters.

Terry doesn't care how he got it but he will do anything to make sure it stays that way.

\-------------------------

In the following week, Terry introduces Daniel to the beauty of Hawaii and all it has to offer and Daniel takes to the life beautifully, as Terry knew he would.

Even when Daniel thinks he's exploring alone Terry is never far behind, always watching his boy. 

At night they dine on the finest Hawaii has to offer and talk well into the night, Terry feeding Daniel more fables from his head of their supposed time together and Daniel buys the lies, Terry so earnest and convincing. 

The nights always end with Terry outside the room they had set Daniel up in, soft kiss on those plush lips before Daniel disappears inside. 

But Terry doesn't continue on to his own room, rather, he waits until he hears the telltale signs of Daniel pleasuring himself, and Terry slides his own hand down to stroke himself in time to those soft little bitten off moans and whimpers, imagining it's his hand on Daniel's cock coaxing those sounds out. Imagines the sounds Daniel will make when he slips his fingers inside him for the first time. When his cock does. 

Only when he hears Daniel come does he tear himself away, walking back to his room. 

Terry lies there, in his bed, remembering the feeling of Daniel's body in his arms that first night, longing to hold him again. However, he knows that soon Daniel will no longer be parting from him at night, both joining him in his bed and with his body. These thoughts lull Terry into sleep. 

\-------------------------

They're a few more days in before Terry brings up Daniel leaving his bedroom to join Terry in his.

"Let's go to bed," he states one night, "in our room," he adds in lieu of any real explanation or discussion, and he can see the nervous look cross Daniel's face.

Terry had Daniel's things moved from his room to the master bedroom earlier, something Daniel has yet to realize.

"Just to sleep," Terry calms.

Terry steps into Daniel's space like it’s his right and maybe it is Daniel thinks, always seemed to be the way when they were training and now if they are in fact more..... 

Terry's hand gently stroking the side of his face brings him out of his thoughts.

"I've been very patient with you," Terry says and Daniel glances down, at a loss. He knows this is true. Terry has been patient, especially if they had been sleeping together before. Something Daniel hasn't been able to remember, despite trying, and something Terry hasn't divulged.

"But," Terry continues, "i'll not take you again until you're ready. I do want you in my bed though, to hold. It's been lonely. I know you've been too, sweetheart."

Daniel doesn't deny it and the again catches his attention. "But... we have....." Daniel starts, unsure of how to finish, although he's relieved, to finally know what he had suspected. 

"Yes Daniel, we have," Terry lies. "Many times," he adds. "You're quite insatiable," and Daniel’s face burns.

"We, we weren't living together were we?" Daniel asks. It seems that would be awfully quick.

"No," Terry answers. "You didn't want to leave Mr. Miyagi alone," and that should be believable to Daniel Terry thinks before finishing, "but you were spending a lot of nights at my house. In my bed. On my cock." Terry smirks at the intake of breath, always satisfied when he has proof of Daniel's attraction to him.

They settle in for the night, and if Terry is holding on a bit too tightly, Daniel doesn't notice, only a feeling of safety following him into his dreams.

Terry wakes hours before Daniel, touching smooth, sleep warm skin - all his, his, his. Daniel's so much younger in his sleep. Terry watches as the sun rises and fills the room in light, Daniel's olive skin glowing under its rays, positively ethereal. Terry's never been harder in his life.

This continues for days, and it's torture to touch but not be able to take and Terry's self control is getting thinner and thinner until the fifth morning, when Daniel slowly wakes up to Terry spooning him, his hard on pressed into Daniel’s ass which is covered in just thin boxers as Daniel thrusts back on it, making needy little noises, even half asleep. 

Terry pulls down those boxers to slot his cock in between Daniel's cheeks. 

"Terry," he says groggily, but Daniel’s hips don’t stop pressing his ass back against the hard cock, moaning at the feel of the thick length passing over his hole, wet with Terry's precum.

"Shhh, shhhh," he says as he trails kisses down the back of Daniel's neck.

Daniel whimpers at the friction as Terry snaps his hips faster, large hand cupping Daniel inside his boxers.

"That's my boy," Terry praises and Daniel lets out a little broken sound, still half asleep, as he comes.

Terry brings his hand up to lick his fingers clean, groaning at the taste, and he follows suit, the look of pure pleasure on Daniel's sleepy face too much as he covers Daniel's bare ass in his release, rubbing it into his skin and onto his tight, pink hole.

\-------------------------

After that, there's no stopping Terry, now that he knows what Daniel looks like when he comes. How he sounds. How he smells. How he tastes.

Terry has to be inside him. He has to be. So, he starts fingering Daniel. 

One wet finger slips down, for the first time, to rub at his hole, slipping in to the knuckle, a shocked noise of pleasure coming from Daniel. A second joins once Daniel starts rolling his hips with it. 

In the heat of the moment Terry slips up, too transfixed with watching where his fingers slide smoothly in and out of Daniel's puffy rim.

"You ever do this before?" he asks, because Daniel is so damn tight. God pushing into that will be everything Terry has dreamed of and more, but he clearly knows how to move his body.

Fortunately, Daniel misunderstands.

"You mean with anyone else but you?" he pants out, while thrusting back to impale himself on Terry's hand.

"Yes," he says.

"No," Daniel shakes his head. "I would," he gasps out, near tears as Terry ruthlessly exploits his prostate.

Terry withdraws his fingers, Daniel's hips moving back to chase them, moaned out little, "no, please, don't stop."

"What did you used to do, and you'll get them back."

"I would finger myself and wish it was you instead." 

Terry's blood boils at the image that creates and the knowledge that he will be the first - and only man to be inside Daniel.

"Is it what you imagined," he asks, voice rough and Daniel shakes his head. 

"No," he replies, breathy, "better. They're so much bigger than mine," he moans out.

Terry shoves his fingers back inside, fucking him roughly until Daniel comes, screaming his release into the bed, Terry's fingers buried so deep in his ass.

\-------------------------

Within a week, Terry gets to three fingers, making sure Daniel only comes once they're inside him, rubbing his prostate. Make it so he can't come empty.

\-------------------------

Another week after that, Terry gets to four, he is quite large after all, and he doesn't want to hurt his boy.

The first time Terry slides his cock into Daniel's body has to be good.

He needs Daniel to like it, needs him to want it.

Like all good training, he’ll condition Daniel’s body to not only welcome his cock but to crave it.

Teach him how to never come harder than when Terry’s inside him.

Terry knows, without a doubt, the next time they do this, it'll be his cock in there.

For now, he comes on Daniel's spread ass, marking it as his property, fingering his cum into the slightly gaping hole as Daniel's body trembles in the after shocks of pleasure.

\-------------------------

Terry has Daniel on all fours on their bed, ass spread for his hungry gaze. 

"Terry what are you," Daniel starts, but it turns into moans as he feels the first wet touch of Terry's tongue at his entrance.

"Oh God," he says as he falls forward, his face in the mattress, ass high in the air for Terry's taking.

Terry pulls him back by the hips as he eats him out, Daniel gasping for breath as he works his cock, wet noises competing with the obscene sounds of Terry's tongue working his hole open.

He's trembling against Terry's mouth, so close, eyes squeezed so tight against the pleasure that tears crowd out. 

Terry gives one final lick to his spasming hole before reaching for the lube, catching Daniel's hand, the one working his cock, by the wrist.

"No, Terry please. I'm so close."

"You're not going to come until you're on my cock."

Daniel's hole clenches when he hears the snap of the cap of the lube.

One finger quickly becomes three, his hole and body relaxed from Terry's rimming. 

Terry puts him on his back, legs spread wide. He wants to watch his boys face as he slides in for the first time. As he takes Daniel's virginity. Something he'll cherish forever.

He pushes the head in, tight heat enveloping him.

Terry lays a hand on Daniel's stomach - quivering with the strain.

"Just breath," Terry tells him. "Relax and let me in." He strokes his hands softly up Daniel's sides. 

"I can't," Daniel lets out a little gasp.

"You can take it. You have before after all," Terry lies smoothly as he feels Daniels walls part around his thick length as he slowly pushes in each inch into Daniel’s unused passage.

Daniel lets out little noises as he continues pushing in.

"There you go, sweetheart," Terry praises as he feels Daniel relaxing around each inch.

Which makes it easier for him to screw back in, hitting just right, and Daniel screams as a bolt of overwhelming pleasure races through his body which tightens around the hard cock inside him.

Terry does his best to keep it at that angle to hit Daniel's prostate.

Daniel's squirming like he's trying to get away - like Terry would every let that happen. Not now, not ever.

"Just take it," Terry whispers, "let me make you feel good." He strokes a hand down Daniel's face.

"It does," Daniel pants out. "It does feel good. So good. Please, I need..."

"I know exactly what you need," Terry tells him, "and I know exactly how to give it to you. Trust me."

Daniel whimpers as Terry keeps up a steady rhythm, the pressure of Terry's swollen length inside him better than anything he's felt, better than anything he imagined alone in his bed with his fantasies of what being taken by Terry would be like.

Daniel moans at the feeling of Terry throbbing in him.

"Touch yourself for me," Terry demands. 

Daniel does, dick leaking precum.

"You're so wet for me," he says, reverent, as he reaches down to rub a nipple, Daniel keening.

Terry watches as ropes of cum shot out of Daniel's dick, covering his hand, and Terry doubles his efforts to reach his own orgasm now that he's satisfied his boy.

It won't take long. Daniel's body like a vice.

"I’m going to come in you," Terry warns, driving in deeper than he has as he releases inside Daniel for the first time, marking him in a way no one has before and that no one but him will after.

They catch their breath, and Terry thinks about staying inside Daniel until he gets hard again, but decides against it. Daniel will probably be sore enough, muscles stretched in ways they never have before, Terry carving a spot into his body, and there will be time for that later.

They have nothing but time. Terry will make sure of that.

So he pulls out slowly albeit reluctantly, Daniel wincing slightly.

Terry runs fingers down to check for damage.

Utterly spent from the orgasm Terry just wrung out of him, Daniel whimpers as he feels Terry's fingers rub his rim, aching but in a good way. 

He clenches down just to feel the muscle memory of Terry inside him, and when he loosens he can feel the cum that drips out. 

Terry gathers his trembling mess of a boy in his arms.

\-------------------------

Terry loses count over the coming weeks of how many times he takes Daniel, but he knows there is no space in the house that hasn't been christened with their cum and sweat.

\-------------------------

His boy wants something. He can tell.

"Daniel, whatever you want, you just have to say it and it’s yours. I want you happy."

"I am happy," he says and Terry watches as Daniel slowly approaches, climbing into Terry’s lap, Terry cock already hard and straining, something it always seems to be when he’s around his beautiful boy.

This is the first time Daniel's initiated anything and Terry doesn't dare move.

"I think I’m still wet from this morning," he whispers in Terry’s ear as he grinds his ass back with clear purpose against Terry’s bulge.

"You came in me so hard," he moans. "You could probably just slide in, there was so much. I still feel full."

Terry growls as he stands up with his wanton little boy in his arms, Daniel's weight an easy burden to carry as he wraps his legs instinctively around Terry's waist.

Terry takes him, face pressed into the table he bends him over, watching his cock fucking in and out of Daniel’s body, stretched rim catching on Terry’s girth, filling him up more as he comes in Daniels well used hole.

\-------------------------

A week after that Daniel asks if Terry wants to continue training him.

Terry has a dojo built within days.

He fucks Daniel in it as soon as it's finished.

\-------------------------

They talk on the phone but his mom can't leave uncle Louie and Little trees is busy, Terry helping the business by bolstering it among his rich friends. Seems like everyone up in the hills has bonsai trees in their yard. Daniel finds he doesn't miss them as much as he should.

He cuts the call off earlier than planned. Terry is waiting for him in their dojo.

\-------------------------

"I need something to do," Daniel announces. 

Terry stiffens slightly.

"When you're busy in your office with business," he explains and Terry relaxes.

"I was thinking about doing the garden in back," he says.

"Whatever you need," Terry says, "tell me and you'll have it."

Daniel makes him promise he won't come out to look until it's done. He wants it to be a surprise. 

Terry does, but he didn't promise he wouldn't watch him. Terry can't help it. He loves watching Daniel work. Loves when his boy is passionate about something.

And the time spent outside building his garden has certainty agreed with him, turning his olive skin even darker, the contrast of Terry's pale skin even more obvious now as his hands greedily roam over Daniel's body at night. Daniel's tired but he never denies Terry.

When it's finally finished he leads Terry out, but not before waving his hands in front of Terry's face to make sure his eyes are shut.

He watches, once he's allowed to open his eyes, fond amusement on his face, as Daniel leads him around, explaining everything and all the flowers used and Terry must admit, it is beautiful.

There's one spot left he hasn't been shown and when he points it out, Daniel gets nervous.

Daniel leads him down a short path into a little clearing surrounded by lush greenery which is taller than anything else growing in the garden except when it opens up again where the land faces the ocean. All along the safety fence is a lush bed of grass.

"I thought of us when I designed it," he explains, sheepish almost. "It might be nice to sit out here at night, watch the sunset," he finishes.

Not for the first time, Terry is completely overwhelmed by his boy and the love he has for him, more than he thought he would ever be capable of for another human being.

He kisses Daniel so soft, but it turns heated quick, before Terry takes him tenderly, he has no choice.

Terry has Daniel on his back, hands above his head, delicate wrists held in Terry's grip as he rocks in and out of Daniel's body, slow and steady. Daniel's knees are braced on either side of Terry's hips, squeezing when he fucks in just right.

Terry swallows Daniel's moans as the sun sets on the horizon. Everything aglow in its colours in their private paradise, their island of two.

\-------------------------

Business comes up that Terry has to fly back to California for, and he's elated at the pout this gets from Daniel when he tells him.

"Do you miss home?" Terry asks. It's something that they never talk about.

"No," Daniel admits, honest, and it pains him, by how little that bothers him. "I like it here with you. It’s quiet," he says. "I'll miss you."

"It'll only be for a few days," and Daniel's frown returns. "I wouldn't leave you, but it can't be helped. I need to be there in person for this. I'll be back the night after tomorrow," Terry says, as he kisses that pout.

"I did buy you something for company though," he says, dangling a black bag in front of him.

Daniel smiles as he excitedly opens the bag, blushing at the contents, which Terry finds adorable, considering what a dirty little cock slut he’s made his boy into.

Like any good training, he'd molded Daniel into what he wanted him to be. Yet still, he's kept that razor edge of innocence and it drives Terry wild.

God, he wishes he had time to fuck Daniel before leaving, but the toy will have to do while he's gone.

\-------------------------

Terry ends up returning in the morning instead of the night. His nerves raw at being so far away from Daniel even for such a short amount of time. 

He returns home to an empty house. 

He goes to the garden. 

Daniel's usually out there talking with the gardener, always discussing new things. Terry's bought all the surrounding land as a gift for his boy. He can't wait to see what he does with it. 

The garden is empty. 

Daniel's not there. 

He's not anywhere.

Terry begins to panic. 

He starts ripping through the house, seething. 

There's no way one of them tried to come up here to take him. They wouldn't dare he thinks. 

So help them if they did. He will burn everything down if he has to.

Suddenly the door opens and Daniel walks in, singing to himself, bags in hand. 

Obviously he's been at the market, but Terry doesn't see that. 

"Where were you?" Terry shouts and Daniel takes a step back, alarmed at the fact that Terry is there and the anger in his voice.

"At the market," he replies, "getting stuff for your return. You said tonight..." Daniel trails off, suddenly unsure.

Terry takes a breath to get himself under control. The sheer relief that floods through Terry is something he's never felt before, not even that time in Vietnam he tries never to think about. 

Life without Daniel would be worse than death itself. 

"What's wrong?" Daniel asks, anxious. 

"I did say that. I just got worried when you weren't here."

"Terry I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have left if I knew you were coming back early. I would have been here to see you. I....."

"I know, I know. Come here," Terry cuts him off. 

Daniel pushes his face into Terry's chest, Terry's arms rubbing up and down Daniel's back. 

"I'm sorry I worried you."

"Shhhh, it's okay sweetheart," he soothes before placing a kiss on the top of his head. He shouldn't have screamed at his boy. 

Terry kisses him proper then, tasting the sweetness of papaya juice.

"You were at the Old man's fruit stand again weren't you?" and Daniel makes a display of licking his lips as Terry groans. How he makes the simplest gesture so obscene Terry will never know.

Terry's hands snake down from Daniel's slender back to his hole, wet and pliable under his fingers, which means.....

Terry closes his eyes, taking another deep breath.

"Using the toy I bought you before I left, I see," he says, large hand cupping Daniel's jaw. 

"Before I went to the market. I missed you," Daniel replies, rubbing his cheek into Terry's hand. "I pretended it was you," he adds, coy, drawing back to nip at the pad of Terry's thumb.

Terry fucks him there in the kitchen, Daniel's back flat on the table, ass pulled to the edge, his legs over Terry's shoulder so he can screw in deep just like he's taught Daniel to take it, how he's taught him to love - his perfect student in everything he teaches him. Daniel comes without a hand on his cock when Terry calls him his good little boy.

\-------------------------

For their 6 month anniversary in Hawaii, they go out dancing.

Some local celebration.

Not really Terry's thing but Daniel loves it.

Talking with the locals, people he knows from the market he always goes to, some of the fishermen he's made friends with.

He's so bright. So beautiful. Everyone drawn to him. But he's Terry's. All Terry's. Always.

Daniel gets Terry up to dance, anything for Daniel, and starts rubbing his ass back on Terry's groin.

His boy is playing with fire, but Terry's pretty sure Daniel knows that.

He puts Daniel on his cock outside, Terry sitting on a bench surrounded by hibiscus blooms, their fragrance heavy in the air.

Daniel's shaking and whimpering around Terry’s thick length buried in his ass.

"God, your cock," he breathes out as he takes Terry's dick in and out of his body, greedy for it.

"Can hardly even go a day without it inside you can you?"

"No," he moans out, "feels so good, so big inside me."

"Yeah, you like that don't you?! When things are bigger than you?!"

"Yes," he says, "love it when you take me how you want me...... oh God," Daniel gasps out as Terry thrusts up roughly.

Terry wraps his hands on Daniels slender hips, taking over as he bounces him in his lap with ease. 

Daniel can feel the cool stone of the bench on his knees as he rises and falls on Terry's cock.

His pants are on the ground while Terry's are still on, only unzipped enough to get his dick out and into Daniel's eager hole.

There will probably be scratches there from the rough stone and Daniel will gladly add those to the collection already adorning his body; marks from Terry’s passion. He carries them with pride. Like the new bruises he swears he can feel forming from the grip Terry's hands have on his hips, which will only compete with the old bruises there. The ones that never seem to fade with how often Terry’s hands are there, holding, guiding, possessing.

Daniel thrills at Terry's intensity, how he has all of Terry's attention all the time. How much of a high it is. That he can make a man like Terry lose control, that he's wanted that bad, is the biggest turn on. 

It’s not long before he feels the telltale signs of his pending orgasm, which is fine. This one has to be quick, his thin thighs already feeling the strain of where they’re spread so wide over Terry’s thicker ones.

Daniel comes bathed in the moonlight overhead, moaning his pleasure into the floral fragranced air as he feels the warmth of Terry's release flood into him, as Terry trails kisses down the smooth olive skin of his throat.

\-------------------------

For their one year anniversary as a couple, a date Terry decided on, he watches Daniel fuck himself with the toy that he bought.

Watches as Daniel make himself come on that toy before getting up and unceremoniously removing it before fucking inside himself.

Daniel's begging and moaning from the pleasure pain of over stimulation as Terry’s cock plunders his hole with near ruthless determination, abusing that spot inside Daniel that drives him wild, already over sensitive from coming.

Daniel opens his eyes against the pleasure and Terry is looking right at him, like he's the best thing Terry's ever seen. Like he wants to consume Daniel, body and soul, leave nothing but ash in his wake.

But hasn't Terry done that already? Then built Daniel back up in his image - the one he had built of Daniel in his head.

Daniel's screaming so loud he's sure everyone in the house can hear, but it spurs Terry on. He loves it when everyone can hear how good he gives it to Daniel - how satisfied he keeps his boy with his cock.

Daniel's trembling, barley capable of words now, small hitches of breath like he's gasping, tears spilling out as he accepts Terry’s cock moving in and out of his fucked out body, moaning as he feels Terry's cum fill him- everything feels raw, but in the best possible way as he closes his eyes drifting off.

He wakes up to Terry still inside him, a hot solid weight, clenching on reflex. 

"Are you still hard?" he slurs out.

"You’re so tight," Terry says, "impossible not to be," as he casually reaches for a piece of fruit on a ornate silver tray on the bed and Daniel wonders where that came from. Did Terry have a servant come in with it while they were like this? Daniel basically passed out on Terry's dick, still buried so deep inside him? His hips push back of their own accord at the idea, his hips circling, seeking.

Terry smiles. "Eat something first," he tells him, bringing a price of fruit to Daniel’s waiting lips, who obediently opens up for Terry. Apparently, for Terry, he’ll do that with every part of his body. Without hesitation.

Terry pulls Daniel's head back by a hand on his forehead, but instead of attacking the smooth column of exposed throat like he normally would, he licks a line to trace where some of the juice from the fruit trickled down before licking into Daniel's mouth.

Terry stays buried in Daniel, his cock not moving until Daniel's a mess - shivering and shaking, pleading with Terry to just move, but Terry holds those thin hips in an iron grip if Daniel tries to, his swollen length pressed up against his prostate without relief because Terry refuses to budge.

"Please. I need it." Tears of frustration and need leak out. 'I can't come until you fuck me," Daniel hiccups out. 

Then and only then does Terry move.

Terry comes in him again later on that night and Daniel comes a third time after that, on Terry’s tongue in his ass, a hot brand on his puffy used hole, sobbing out "I love you, I love you, I love you."

The sweetest thing Terry's ever heard.

He gathers Daniel's limp body against his chest, tucking his face under his chin. He's like a doll, letting Terry arrange him to his liking, always to his liking.

Terry lets a finger travel down to where he can feel himself dripping out of his boy, and feels the same thrill shoot up his spine as it did the first time. Daniel lets out a whimper and Terry shushes him, Daniel settling at the sound of his voice.

He tips Daniel's head gently, so as not to disturb him too much as he slumbers, body and mind worn out from what Terry just put it through, and he tenderly brushes the sweaty locks of hair off Daniel's forehead to place a chaste kiss there.

A slight breeze is coming in through the window, carrying the smell of cherry blossom and hibiscus from Daniel's garden into their room.

All is calm.

Terry has Daniel, his love, his world, his universe, in his arms and that’s all that matters.

Terry doesn't care how he got it, but he has done everything to make sure it stayed that way.

The End :)

Possession  
Sarah Mclachlan 

Listen as the wind blows  
From across the great divide  
Voices trapped in yearning  
Memories trapped in time  
The night is my companion  
And solitude my guide  
Would I spend forever here  
And not be satisfied  
And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
And after I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear  
Through this world I've stumbled  
So many times betrayed  
Trying to find an honest word  
To find the truth enslaved  
Oh you speak to me in riddles and  
You speak to me in rhymes  
My body aches to breathe your breath  
Your words keep me alive  
And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
And after I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear  
Into this night I wander  
It's morning that I dread  
Another day of knowing of  
The path I fear to tread  
Oh into the sea of waking dreams  
I follow without pride  
'Cause nothing stands between us here  
And I won't be denied  
And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
And after I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear  
I hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
And after I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes


End file.
